1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to clothing garments, and, more particularly, to lower torso clothing garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human lower torso includes a pelvic region or pelvis. In the adult human, the pelvis is formed in the posterior dorsal (back) by the sacrum and the coccyx (the caudal part of the axial skeleton), and laterally and anteriorly by a pair of hip bones. The sacrum is a large, triangular bone at the base of the spine and at the upper and back part of the pelvic cavity, where it is inserted like a wedge between the two hip bones. The android pubic bone is the ventral and anterior of the three principal bones composing either half of the pelvis. The buttocks are rounded portions of the anatomy located on the posterior of the pelvic region. The buttocks are formed by masses of the gluteal muscles, which include the gluteus maximus muscle and the gluteus medius muscle superimposed by a layer of fat.
The gluteus maximus is the largest and most superficial of the three gluteal muscles. It makes up a large portion of the shape and appearance of the buttocks. Lower torso garments such as underwear, girdles, and athletic garments are worn by humans for fit, form, and functionality. Undergarments or underwear are clothes worn under other clothes, often next to the skin. They keep outer garments from being soiled by perspiration and other discharges, shape the body, and provide support for parts of the body. Girdles are used to project a slimmer, more aesthetic image. However, the conventional structure and design of such foundation garments typically involve the use of extremely dense elastic or other wearable material to surround and tightly retain the waist, abdomen, and/or buttocks area of a wearer.
Furthermore, the extended use of such garments can be uncomfortable to the wearer, or in worse situations, can be potentially harmful since they restrict circulation or blood flow to some of the areas of the body surrounded by such girdles. In addition, such conventional foundation garments also frequently include semi-rigid stays or similar reinforcing components, strategically located so as to further retain and/or constrict predetermined parts of the body, which may have more of a tendency to protrude or cause parts to be abnormally enlarged, such as is prevalent in people who are overweight.
Current lower torso support garments for athletic use that are flexible are also known. However, current lower torso support garments generally treat the gluteus maximus as a singular unit, which in many forms, compress the buttocks together resulting in increased friction and intense accumulation of body heat and moisture between the buttocks, leading to chafing and accelerated fungus growth. Moreover, some current lower torso garments provide a very loose and relaxed fit, but due to the singular treatment of the gluteus maximus, garment material can become entrapped between the buttocks (e.g., wedgies) resulting in discomfort and chaffing between buttocks even during moderate physical activity, such as walking. Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced lower torso garment.